


A cure for insomnia

by m_s_b



Series: Things you said... [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: Jim wakes up to discover that it's the middle of the night and he's alone in their bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Things you said' mini fic challenge 
> 
> #1: 'Things you said at 1 am'

Jim blinked, his eyes quickly focusing on the plaster covering the ceiling as he realized that he was, in fact, awake. He moved his arm, reaching for Sebastian, but found the other side of the bed cold and uninviting. Frowning, James turned on his side, scrutinising the empty space almost as if hoping that it will provide him with answers concerning Seb’s absence before he sat up, his frown deepening. He listened intently for the rustle of turned pages or the creaking of floorboards - any sound which would indicate Sebastian’s presence - but the flat was eerily quiet. Led by the mixture of worry, irritation and curiosity, James got out the bed, hissing when his bare feet made contact with the cold floor.

Pulling on his robe, Jim padded through the flat; he didn’t have to look long, though. Stopping in the living room, he observed the figure on the terrace, hunched and leaning over the barrister. The thin streams of smoke were rising, glistening silverly against the ink blackness of the night and curling around the man’s head. Quietly, James slipped onto the terrace, wrapping his robe tighter around himself to protect himself from the crisp night air. He knew that Sebastian noticed his presence, even if he didn’t acknowledge it; the two of them just stood there, James’ eyes fixed on Sebastian and Sebastian’s - staring blankly at some point in front of him. Finally, Jim moved, placing his hand on Seb’s arm, his fingers wrapping themselves around the other man’s bicep.

“Come to bed, Tiger.”

Sebastian took another drag of his cigarette before flicking the butt over the railing.

“I don’t wanna,” he stated, his voice hoarse from the mixture of inhaled smoke and cold air. “I can’t sleep. I get… restless, panicked, confined,” he finished, sounding ashamed of himself. “It’s… It’s nothing personal, James,” he finally risked a glance at the other man. “It’s just…”

“It’s fine,” Jim replied, his voice surprisingly soft, “But I insist,” he pulled Sebastian away from the railing. “I’ll help you fall asleep, I promise.”

His fingers still wrapped around the other man’s arm, James led Seb to their bedroom.

“Get into the bed,” he said, taking off his robe. Sebastian nodded and slid under the covers, curling slightly into himself. James hung his robe at the back of the chair and joined the other man under the covers.

“Come here,” he mumbled softly, opening his arms; Seb obeyed, pressing his head to Jim’s chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. Jim twined his fingers into Sebastian’s blond hair.

“Just breathe with me,” he whispered before pressing a kiss to the other man’s head. “In and out.” He could feel Seb’s body relax with every breath they took together and the way in which his breath evened out as he started to drift asleep. Sighing, he pressed his nose to Sebastian’s hair, murmuring something inaudible. On the verge of sleep, Sebastian could hear a faint ‘I love you’ whispered into his ear; he fell asleep with a light smile on his lips.

 


End file.
